We're always better when we're together
by beccarebecca
Summary: Follows a young Nikki Boston as she tries to come to terms with her her sexuality however disaster strikes when she falls in love with her best friend and she must leave the life she has become accustomed to. later follows Nikki as she meets and old friend whilst starting her new job at waterloo road (mosty rated T but some M chapters) please rate review etc..
1. Monday Morning

**AN: wooo, new fic wooo yeah! I hope you like it! Please review and stuff. Your responses to my last fic (a new addition) were amazing; I did not expect it to go down half as well as it has done! Its rated T over all but some chapters maybe rated M, if they are, rather than change the rating of the whole story, I'll just write a warning at the top of the page, is that ok? There will probably be mild/strong language throughout.. This chapter just kind of sets the scene and lays out who all the girls are...**

1. Monday morning

She strode into school on Monday morning, her rucksack was slung over her shoulder, her tie was hung loosely about her neck, her socks instead of being knee high, were about her ankles and her skirt, against what was specified in the school uniform code, was not just below the knee, infact it would be lucky to reach mid-thigh. However, although you couldn't tell she had actually run a brush though her thick dark hair which was parted in the centre but more often than not it was tucked behind her ears. She was nearly 17 years old and although she wasn't considered a conventional beauty in that she was tall, gangly and didn't wear as much make-up as most girls her age, she was bright and liked by most of her teachers, sporty, played for the school hockey and football teams and. She had a small group of friends, not necessarily the popular girls but Nikki and her friends were an established clique. They didn't have a particular label like the popular girls but found solace in each other as all of their misfit personalities seemed to somehow fit… well they would have made a pretty good pub quiz team anyway.

As Nikki made her was across the yard towards the big doors of the school, a football was kicked into her path. She stopped it with her foot and looked around to find the owner of the ball. To her delight she saw Susie waving at her,

'Nik, pass it!', Susie was the same age as Nikki and they had been friends all through school, since year 7 when they had all tried out for the football team together along with Lori (Loreena) who was now standing behind Susie. Nikki flicked the ball up on to her foot before bouncing it on to her knee and passing it back, and following its path over to Susie and Lori. The other two girls were dressed similarly to Nikki (the skirts were compulsory) Susie had a mop of mousy brown curls, which today were tamed back into a ponytail. She ran her hand across her cheek simultaneously wiping dirt across her face as she did so. She didn't notice. Susie was one of them secret geniuses, she wasn't a 'swot' or a 'teacher's pet', she didn't even have to try in lessons, always playing the clown and then getting the highest marks in the class on the test, a secret genius. Lori on he other hand had long ginger hair which she clearly hadn't run a brush through this morning, Loreena had joined the friend group when the girls had seen her being picked on in the yard for having red hair. Now she was in the sixth form Lori blew off any ginger remarks with a rude hand gesture. As well as being on the football team she was also a talented musician with the ability to play the guitar and piano as well as singing, although she would never play on demand for any of her friends.

'Hey' Nikki said casually.

'Morning' said Lori, bending down to tie her lace that had come loose.

'shit, what time is it? I said I'd meet Matt' said Susie quickly shoving the ball into her rucksack. Matt was Susie's boyfriend, they had been seeing each other since year nine, so he had had to just slot into the group.

'umm about quarter to', replied Nikki.

'cheers, see you later!' and with that Susie ran in through the school doors leaving Lori and Nikki stood on the yard together. Loreena shrugged at Nikki.

'C'mon, I'll walk to registration with you' said Loreena hauling her bag up on to her shoulders.

'Wait, no Jen this morning?' asked Nikki who was slightly confused by the absence of her other friend.

'Nah she went to the library first thing, she hadn't done her maths homework, so she's doing it now'.

'oh' Said Nikki before turning her eyes to the ground. Lori looked puzzled at her friend's attitude, she turned around and immediately caught Nikki's thinking, she too looked at the ground kicking her foot on the floor nervously as Stacey Taylor walked past them with two other girls in their year, Becky and Michelle. Stacey was the so called 'it girl', popular and pretty but as Jen so eloquently put it, 'she was a bitch and a half'. Nikki and her friends tried to avoid her as much as possible; it had been her who had tormented Loreena so mercilessly.

'did you know she shaves her forearms, like as well as underarms?' whispered Lori after Stacey had passed.

'what!?' Nikki seemed disgusted, 'who the fuck does that?'.

'I dunno, you coming to hockey at lunch?'.

'yeah, ah shit, I forgot my stick!'.

'its fine, there's loads in the sports cupboard' replied lori reassuringly as both girls made their way into their form room.

**AN: Woomp there it is.. What did you think, any suggestions? Requests? **


	2. Tackle!

**AN: Lori is short for Loreena, sorry for any confusion! I hope you like it! I haven't had as many reviews as with my last fic **

**2. Tackle!**

The girls ran onto the pitch, Nikki with her borrowed stick, Followed by Susie and Loreena. The rest of the team were already stood waiting for them, coach Roberts, a formidable lady with her hair scraped back into a plait which accentuated her pointy features even further. Jenny was stood next to her with a clipboard and pen in hand. She looked ready for action her blonde hair was in a practical ponytail, which was firmly clipped into place, a Hockey Jersey which had her last name on the back 'Wood', it was cut off at the sleeves so that it was a kind of tank top vest showing off her toned arms. Jenny was team captain so it was her responsibility to choose the line up for the various fixtures that had been organised; Nikki, Susie and Loreena of course always made first team.

Jen looked up from her clipboard to see her friends had joined the team, she smiled and waved at them but Coach Roberts wasn't as forgiving,

'Girls! You're late! I won't tolerate this sloppiness, 4 laps of the pitch for you, before we even start!'

Susie groaned, there was no point in protesting though so the three girls set off around the perimeter of the pitch. Pitying her friends, Jen took out her gum shield. 'Coach, do we really have time for them to run 4 laps? We should be practicing drills, I mean, we do have some important matches coming up' she said sweetly, gesturing to her clipboard of matches.

'good point Wood' the coach said 'Girls!' she barked, causing Jenny to wince. 'come back, we'll get straight into a practice matches!' Nikki, you grab the red bibs and Susie you take the green ones.

And so the girls split into two teams, Susie, Lori and Jen all on the green bib team and Nikki was on the red team, which was being captained by Cath, who took her team into a huddle to discuss tactics. Nikki rolled her eyes, they wouldn't win, not against those three and the others. Cath then made them do that thing where they all put their hands in the middle and then on three you have to shout something stupid.

The pitch was particularly muddy that day the mud was being flung everywhere as sticks clashed and studded boots churned up the soil. Susie however had made use of this and had rubbed mud on her face as a kind of war paint, She roared and the rest of her team followed suit, soon everyone was caked in mud much to Coach Roberts's disgust.

'come on girls! Tackle! Close her down!'.

Nikki's team finally has the ball, after a wonderful jab tackle by felicity who then passed it hard, square to Nikki, she ran with the ball, straight down the middle of the pitch and for a second the felt like she was invincible. She looked down at the ball still almost glued to the bottom of her stick; she looked up again and saw a blonde figure running towards her. Jenny. This stopped Nikki dead in her tracks, she wanted to carry on running but she couldn't, she watched as the flawless figure came closer and closer, flawless? Where did that come from? Nikki thought to herself, 'Get a grip Boston, you can't think about your best mate like that' Everything seemed, to be in slow motion as Nikki's eyes were fixed on Jenny, she was not in love with her best friend.. She wasn't… Nikki could hear shouts from her team mates, mostly Cath, 'Nik, I'm right here! Pass it!' she couldn't have passed the ball if she wanted to, she as good as gave it to Jen.

'Fuck sake Nikki! I was right there!' shouted Cath, throwing down her stick

'Fuck off Cath' said Nikki walking away.

'Language on the pitch!' shouted the coach before blowing her whistle 'Nikki, go and sit on the reserves bench.'

Nikki huffed, threw down the school stick and stormed off her pitch, feeling the glares of her team mates scald her skin. She plonked herself down and only half watched the rest of the match, all she could think about was that moment, trying to come up with any other explanation for it.. anything other than fancying Jenny.

The match finished and the girls trudged off the pitch carrying bibs and sticks, poor Loreena had been the unlucky enough to be the one to carry the bucket of balls back down to the store cupboard so she wandered along behind. Jen broke away from the group sauntered over to The bench where Nikki was sat, she pushed a ball along on the end of her stick as she walked. In her other hand she carried Nikki's stick that she had thrown off the pitch.

'Hey, what's up with you, you let me win that tackle on purpose'.

'Nothing' said Nikki getting up and taking her stick, 'you would have won it anyway'

Jen looked at the ground as they walked, 'its just not like you that's all'.

Nikki smiled at her friend's concern, before flicking her stick in front of Jenny's taking the ball from her, she sprinted a few hundred yards before She was caught as Jenny dived to retrieve her ball, tripping Nikki up in the process

They lay next to each other in the muddy grass just looking at each other, their chests heaving from the run until Jenny broke the silence.

'Oh so you can bloody tackle now!' she stood up and offered a hand to help Nikki up, they laughed and ran in to the showers.

**AN: please let me know what you think as well as any suggestions/requests/questions..**


	3. the inevitable

**AN: this next couple of weeks is going to be a bit mental so sorry if I don't write.. But hey a juicy chapter to keep you occupied! Thanks for the lovely reviews, they make me smile **** also, is it wrong to have a physical relationship with one of your own characters? Is that weird? **

**3. The inevitable**

'For she's a jolly good fellow! For she's a jolly good fellow!' the girls roared as they made their way into the changing rooms after their first victory of the season. It was a particularly satisfying victory as it was against a rival school, Verncoombe, which happened to have a reputation as being a snobby grammar school, against the state comprehensive attended by Nikki and her friends. This victory was going to be one that Nikki would remember for quite a while, for many different reasons.

The girls carried Jenny on their shoulders until they reached the showers where they continued to chant 'For she's a jolly good fellow! And so say all of us!

It was true, she had played absolutely brilliantly, and she'd even heard someone sitting on the sidelines say 'That girl could go professional!'. Her dive that saved the last goal from Verncoombe and earned her a nasty scrape (that she had allowed to bleed all the way down her arm as a kind of battle scar) was truly something quite special, not unlike Jenny herself really, but Nikki quickly shook that thought away and continued to chant with the rest of her team mates.

'Bloody hell' started Lori 'did you see the one I was marking?'

'What? The one that could only be loosely described as female' laughed Susie doing that hand gesture where you put "speech marks" around a word to emphasise it. "female". She then pulled across the curtain of her shower cubicle and set the water going.

The shower room was tiled from floor to ceiling and consisted of 8 separate cubicles with curtains that pulled across for privacy. The girls were thankful of them after a match like today in the cold and the wet when they got caked in mud (this time through no fault of their own) although the hot water didn't last very long. So after having warmed yourself up, you could find yourself finishing the remainder of your shower standing naked under the cold water scrubbing desperately at your legs to try and get the mud/grass stains/blood off before your next lesson.

Soon the shower room was filled with the steam of the temporarily hot showers and the girls' rendition of 'we are the champions' echoed of the tiles surfaces which became a potential death trap when wet.

As the water became tepid, the Luke warm, then eventually just cold and the tiles were graced with pools of mud and flecks of green grass the team grabbed their towels and headed out to get changed. Nikki stood in the shower, she could see Jenny's feet underneath the cubicle walls, not thinking for one second that perhaps she herself was being watched. To Nikki's dismay Jen turned to leave her cubicle after switching the water off, she thought she should do the same, not wanting to be late to her next lesson so she switched off the water and turned to get her towel. When she turned she saw the figure of someone behind the curtain, it was blurred because of the material but it was someone with translucent white skin and blonde hair, someone with a taut, muscular body. Jenny Wood. She was stood facing Nikki, only the curtain separating them, staring at each other up and down. Finally Nikki reached out and took hold of the curtain, she pulled it back slowly to reveal her naked friend behind it. Friend? Surely this meant they were something more?

Jenny quickly stepped into the cubicle and pulled the curtain closed again. Nikki couldn't look anywhere other than her face, she wanted to, but she couldn't. Jenny on the other hand held Nikki at arm's length, just looking at her body, Nikki let her.

'Hey' said Jen after a while

'Hey' Nikki spoke softly and quietly, not wanting to taint the moment with pointless words or delay the inevitable.

Jen's hand lingered on her friend's cheek before cupping her chin and drawing her in, planting a kiss nervously on her lips, it was strange; she'd never seen Jenny nervous before. The two parted immediately and again Jen was the first to speak.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have-'

Nikki cut her off, 'No'; she stumbled forward and kissed Jenny, right on the lips. She closed her eyes as their lips met. It was magic, having Jenny's lips around her own and in that moment nothing else seemed to matter other than that they were locked in each other's kiss. Each unwilling to be the first one to pull away. It was beautiful. They eventually broke the kiss, only for air, they stood for a minute in each other's arms, it felt so right, so real, skin on skin. Yet they were unsure of how to carry on.

Eventually Jenny smiled and left the cubicle, holding on to Nikki's hand as she walked as far as both their arms would extend before letting it drop. Nikki was left standing alone in the shower cubicle unsure of whether she was crying or whether it was just water from her wet hair that was now dripping down her face. She slid down the tiles on the wall and sat on the cold, wet floor. Her mind was buzzing, she didn't know it yet but the feelings she was experiencing were those of a deep and intense love for Jenny the fires of which would continue to burn long after the lovers would be torn apart.

**AN: cheeky spoiler at the end there? Maybe? Don't worry! You know me, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**


	4. I don't want your history homework

**AN: YAY another chapter! I hope y'all are enjoying it! **

The next morning the group joined their classmates, who were all unaware of their triumph on the pitch the previous day, so while the girls felt that they should be being hailed as heroes, instead they were sat in an English lesson with their copies of 'The company of wolves' by Angela carter. In fairness Loreena was using hers as a pillow as she caught up on some sleep which the pressures of sixth form meant the girls sometimes missed out on.

They were supposed to be silent reading but Nikki kept stealing glances at Jenny who would occasionally be glancing back, they would catch each other's eye and grin subtly knowing that what they had shared would stay their secret. In fact, Nikki hadn't been concentrating at all on the story, she was still on the first page, yet her head was brimming with so many blissful images of her and Jenny that she wasn't really too bothered. That is until her lack of focus was noticed by Mrs Ward, the stern yet cripplingly boring English teacher; everything he said was in monotone.

'So Ms Boston, why don't you tell us what the wolf represents in the story?'

Nikki's throat dried up and her eyes widened as she looked down at her page and started flicking through the book, hoping that the answer would appear on one of the pages.

'umm…well, I'm not sure, it could be..well.. I think it could be lots of things? Temptation maybe?'

Mrs Ward rolled her eyes, 'someone put this girl out of her misery'.

It was Susie who spoke 'well I think the wolf represents the new world, which is one of the gothic conventions, you know, he had like a compass which the girl has never seen before and that in itself is a metaphor for him guiding her away from the old order' she finished, leaving everyone in the class silent and Nikki looking especially bewildered, her face was screwed up in confusion, she turned around to look at her friend 'what the fuck?' she mouthed. Jenny had to suppress a giggle.

Mrs Ward rolled her eyes once more and as she did so the bell rung and the class began to pack up their books.

'don't forget your essays are due in this Friday so some of you had better study the story a little more carefully!' she warned looking sternly over at Nikki who was packing her things to quickly to notice the glare.

As she walked out of the classroom and down the corridor she heard Jenny's voice from behind her, 'Nik! Wait, I need to ask you about that history work, remember? I'll catch you guys up'. She smiled at Lori and Susie before chasing after Nikki, and when they were out of sight she took Nikki's hand and led her into an empty classroom.

'Hey' she said as she closed the door, making sure there was no one around.

'Hi', said Nikki, ratching around in her bag for her history work. Jen watched her friend and smiled.

'I don't want to copy your work, I..I just wanted to talk to you'.

'Oh..about.. right' Nikki looked down at the floor.

'You don't need to be ashamed...i wont say anything.. I mean, we don't even have to do anything about it or-'.

Nikki cut her off 'No, im not..I.. its fine… so, do you like girls then?'

Jen smiled again 'I like you' she whispered.

Jenny's words made Nikki blush she moved closer so that they were face to face. 'I like you, like…' she sighed 'I like you…' Nikki put more emphasis on the word 'like' this time and now it was her turn to whisper.

'Does that make me gay?'

Jen shrugged before taking Nikki's hand 'it doesn't matter Nik, you dont have to make any decisions, lets just keep it our secret yeah?'

Nikki nodded 'can I tell you another secret?' a mischievous smile spread across her face 'I want to kiss you again..'

Jen blushed yet put her arms around Nikki's waist, quickly checking that there was no one lurking in the corridor before brushing her lips against her friend's. No. Her lover's. Nikki's arms began to snake round Jenny's shoulders, pulling her in closer.

'I tell you what', said Jen finally, 'My parents are going away this weekend, d'you want to, like.. come over or something, like.. stay over? You could say we're revising..'

'why what else would we be doing?' said Nikki flirtatiously

'so it's a date then?' asked jenny, equally flirtatious

'yeah' said Nikki softly, enclosing herself in Jen's arms once more before whispering, ever so quietly, so that Jen could barely hear ' I love you'.


	5. Fancy!

**AN: Yeah probably the last chapter for a while (maybe 2 weeks?) please stick with me though, I'll update quickly when I get back, im off on holiday, first to a singing competition in Wales then to Italy!**

5. Fancy!

Nikki sat at the breakfast table pushing her cornflakes round her bowl, this morning she wasn't hungry, the excitement of spending all weekend with jenny was too great.

Her father was sitting at the table too, behind a newspaper, his cup of tea sat next to him. Whereas her mother was stood at the other end of the kitchen, ironing.

'Mum' Nikki spoke sweetly and carefully, she knew she as treading dangerous ground, her mother wasn't a fan of Jennifer Wood, 'I was wondering if I could stay over at Jen's tonight?' she started talking faster so that her mother couldn't cut her off. 'we were planning on having a whole weekend of revision, y'know, because our exams are soon' she trailed off.

'Jenny Wood?! That girl is a bad influence on you, it was that girl who got you playing foot ball wasn't it' she spat the words which caused Nikki to roll her eyes, she'd heard this before. 'fancy! a _girl _running around in the mud kicking a ball around, it's a boy's game! Why can't you revise with Susie instead? she's a lovely girl'.

'Susie's going too' Nikki lied quickly.

'well what do you think Jeremy?' Nikki's mother looked over to the figure behind the newspaper, he barely lowered it to speak, Nikki smiled, she knew she'd won

'Oh.. right then I suppose you can go, as long as you're back a decent time on Sunday'.

Nikki got up from the table and rushed upstairs to get changed and pack her overnight bag. She packed and unpacked, although only going for one night she felt she had to get this right, pack for every eventuality. 'For god sake Nik', she thought, 'its only Jen!' Eventually, she stuffed her books into the top of her rucksack, trying to make the 'revising' tale a little more believable.

She couldn't wait to just be with Jenny, everything was so much more natural with her that even if they were doing homework Nikki wouldn't have minded, just being next to her made Nikki's heart pound and her body numb with excitement. The thoughts of what they might get up to overtook her and she began to dance around her room whilst singing into her hairbrush before flopping down on her bed, still flailing her arms. 'oh my god' Nikki's brain was working overtime, so many thoughts, 'what should I do with my hair? What if jen doesn't like it?' eventually , after back combing, attempting an updo and then brushing her hair back to its normal centre parting Nikki was ready to leave. As she closed the door she hoped that her mother wouldn't go in her room there was heaps of rejected t-shirts and other various items of clothing strewn all over the floor, all deemed unacceptable by Nikki to go to Jen's house in, and now, satisfied that she looked decent, she left the house.


	6. there's a first time for everything

A.N- went to italy, italy was great, my language skills have come on amazingly and I learned some rude hand gestures.. ive been working crazy hours since I got back so I can only apologise for my lack of updates, I must try harder..

**also I** **might suggest that this chapter is RATED M.. you have been warned..not that you won't enjoy it.. everyone loves a cheeky M rated chapter right? x**

Nikki stood on Jenny's doorstep and waited to be invited in, listening intently for any sign of movement inside the house until she heard thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. Nikki grinned as Jenny opened the door, she clearly hadn't gone to as much effort as Nikki had, her blonde hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail, her fringe was clipped back off her face, secured by a clip,

'Hey', she said with a mischievous smile, sticking her head out of the door for a quick check round before inviting Nikki in.

Nikki smiled back and quickly followed Jenny upstairs to her room. The house was reasonably spacious from what Nikki saw on her way in, the walls were an off-white colour all the way through which with the beige carpet gave a clean feel, and as she looked around further she realised that the house was in fact immaculate, everything was in its place; the coats hung up on the hooks and underneath the pairs of shoes in neat rows, there was a vase of lilies on the dresser in the hall, each one was perfectly open, stood tall, not a drooping lily in sight. Nikki giggled internally, this couldn't be further away from what she expected, Jenny had always been this loud, tomboy with all her imperfections, Nikki supposed this was why Jen's mother kept a scrupulously clean home, Jenny wouldn't think twice about dragging her muddy football boots through the hall.

Jenny's room was more like it, she had moved into her brother's room when he went to university, it was bigger and had wallpaper with footballs on it, Nikki wouldn't have been surprised if that was her soul motive for moving. On the windowsill were all Jenny's trophies some were on the stood on her bedside cabinet as there were so many. She shook her rucksack off at Jenny's bedroom door and started over to the trophies, squinting to make out the inscriptions on each one; '_man of the match', 'awarded for camaraderie', 'captain's cup', 'most improved player'._ She was awakened from her thoughts as from behind her jenny reached over to draw the curtain, her free hand making itself comfortable around Nikki's waist.

'I've been looking forward to this' Jenny whispered even though they were alone.

Nikki smiled, not quite meeting her friend's gaze, but watching her lips so that after Jen had spoke Nikki could reply with a firm kiss, her hands sliding down from Jenny's shoulders to her waist as she was drawn in closer. Both girls were of a similar height, tall and gangly, so now when they were stood close together, their foreheads touched.

Nikki closed her eyes as she felt Jenny's hand slip up underneath her t-shirt and caress the fabric of her bra. And jenny searching Nikki's face for a reaction, terrified that she may have gone too far but the brunette only smiled, as though willing her on. She kissed Nikki again this time sliding her tongue in to her lover's mouth as she led her over to the bed carefully laying her down before straddling her waist.

'Jen, Jenny' said Nikki between kisses.

'Um, yeah' answered jen, looking slightly crushed that they had stopped.

'Are we actually going to do this?'

'Um… not..not if you don't want to'. Jen took her hands off Nikki's waist before sitting up and looking down at the puzzled face staring back.

'No its not that, oh God Jen.. I just.. I just feel so stupid' Now it was Jenny's face that held the puzzled look whilst Nikki covered hers with her hands.

'why baby, what's wrong' she asked taking one of her lovers hands from her face and kissed it gently.

'I don't know what to do, I've never..been with anyone before' Nikki whispered.

For some reason this made Jen almost swell with love for Nikki. She lay down next to her, her arms still clasped tightly around Nikki's waist.

'd'you wanna know a secret?' Jenny's voice was soft as she spoke, she didn't wait for Nikki's reply, 'me either'.

She turned to face Jenny, just lying next to her was exhilarating enough, feeling her warm breath on her skin whilst she was nuzzled into the crook of her neck amongst the blonde hair.

'what? But I thought.. oh'nikki had been thrown by Jenny's statement, she had relied on one of them knowing what to do, and jenny seemed so sure of everything that she had just assumed…

Jenny continued 'I know I want to be with you.. I just… I hoped it would just happen I guess, I mean y'know..' jenny trailed off

Nikki just nodded understanding Jenny's words, however convoluted they might have been, and enjoying the tickling sensation of jenny's hair on her exposed skin as she pressed soft kisses on to her neck. Meanwhile Nikki found confidence and began fumbling with the hem of her lover's t-shirt, running her hands over the taut skin beneath, and whilst she was glad she had taken so much care in choosing an appropriate outfit, it didn't seem to matter as it was being pulled over her head and lay forgotten on the floor. Grinning wildly Nikki pulled off Jenny's shirt and it joined her own and her grin didn't fade as she ran her thumbs across the front of Jenny's bra which caused her to whimper slightly. Nikki ached for her in every way possible and whilst jenny clumsily undid the button on Nikki's jeans and was peeling them off her legs leaving her exposed in just her underwear, Nikki had found the clasp of Jen's bra and without a second thought unhooked, this was the second time Nikki had seen Jen's breasts, the first being that time in the showers, she smiled at the memory whilst caressing the nipple between her finger and thumb and then, she didn't know what possessed her to, but like many things it seemed like a great idea, she gently cupped her friend's breast and pressed the nipple to her lips before covering it with her tongue and sucking softly on it. Jenny gasped at the sudden stimulation and held on tighter to her, running her hands through the brunette locks. Once she had composed herself she slipped her thumbs into Nikki's underwear. Suddenly Nikki felt self conscious, shit, should she have shaved? Had Jen shaved? What if she wasn't normal? What if she was actually disgusting and she would never have known until now? She lay back as Jenny was pressing soft kisses on her abdomen going further south with each one, she must have sensed Nikki's mood,

'you okay' she asked, her voice husky yet still full compassion.

Nikki looked down, meeting Jenny's gaze, 'mmhmm' was all Nikki could manage as she entangled her fingers in jenny's hair, yet she had to cover her mouth when she felt Jen's lips tickle the inside of the thigh. Nikki couldn't suppress a moan and she winced slightly as two long slender fingers entered her, not because it was an unpleasant sensation, just unfamiliar, not helped by the fact that Jen's finger's had been cold.

'sorry', she whispered having seen her lover's face contort 'is that ok' she said as she made long strokes inside Nikki.

Nikki moaned again, she was ecstatic, on the edge of orgasm, she draped a led over jenny's shoulder as with every stroke she became faster and more confident. It didn't take long for Nikki to reach her peak,

'oh my god, oh god… Jen.. Fuck Jen im gonna..'

Nikki's hips bucked and it was over, waves of pleasure left her toes scrunched and her fists clenched gripping the bed sheets. Jenny lay next to her, still smiling as they faced each other, Nikki nuzzled Jen's nose with her own as they held each other neither wanting to be the first to let go.

'I love you', Nikki whispered, breaking the silence.

'I love you back' she replied rubbing soft circled with the pad of her thumb on Nikki's face.

Blissful moments passed, the pair still revelling in the ecstasy of what had just happened it was a while before Nikki spoke again,

'do you think we should tell Lori or Susie?'

'I dunno, maybe?'

'they would be cool with it wouldn't they? I mean we haven't changed, we're still their best friends'

Jenny just nodded, 'but what if everyone found out, im not ashamed or anything, I mean if this is wrong then I don't want to ever be fucking right' she said bluntly gesturing at Nikki's naked body, 'but… I just don't want you to get hurt… and I know it sounds stupid but… I don't want to get hurt'. Hearing Jenny scared scared Nikki

'I understand' she said quietly 'its scary…maybe we should wait, do you think you'll tell your mum?'

'maybe, I dunno what I'd say though, oh hey mum! I fucked Nikki, have a nice day!' mocked Jenny

Nikki laughed, 'I'd have no idea what to say, my mum would kill me anyways'..

'Nik, lets just run away together'.

'what?'

'we'll run away! Start a life together somewhere away from here, maybe oneday we'll have kids, and I'll be a professional footballer and that would make you a WAG!'

'hey! who says we cant both be footballers, we'd be great'

The pair continued laughing and joking planning their lives together until well into the night, right down to the fine details, silly things like what colour the wall paper would be in their bedroom or what kind of wedding cake they were going to have. Everything would be just how they wanted it and no one would tell them otherwise.


End file.
